


Being Blind Doesn't Mean I Can't See

by LeonTheLion731



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blind Character, Blind Kim Woojin, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, i'll probably add more as the story progresses, this is my first fic idk what to tag, woochan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeonTheLion731/pseuds/LeonTheLion731
Summary: In which Kim Woojin is blind and walks into Chan's coffee shop one day, and Chan falls in love with the beautiful stranger before him.(Chapters will be a little short until I can figure out more of how I want the plot to go. I will try to upload as often as possible).





	Being Blind Doesn't Mean I Can't See

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if anything I say is inaccurate or offensive. It's not intended to be- I just couldn't find many blind Woochan fics and really thought there should be one. 
> 
> Also I know they would use hyung to address someone older but I'm lazy so maybe I'll add that in later lol.
> 
> Please enjoy!

_Monday_

 

It was unusually quiet at work today. Bang Chan stood behind the counter of his coffee shop, 3RACHA Frapps and Caps, with his two coworkers Seo Changbin fixing up some coffee for himself, and Han Jisung cleaning off the tables of two girls who left because he was hitting on them. 

 

“Jisung,” Chan started, “if you keep driving our customers away, you won’t have any more people to reject you and your ‘romantic’ offers.”

 

“Oh yeah? Well at least I’m not emotionally unavailable. When are you gunna get yourself a boyfriend, boss?” Jisung retorted. 

 

“Pretty crappy weather recently, yeah?” Chan said. He was hoping Jisung wouldn’t notice he tried to change the topic. But Jisung did in fact notice, to Chan’s dismay.

 

“Don't be like that Chan I’m only joking.” Jisung replies. He finished wiping down the table he was at and starts on the one next to it. “But for real, you need a boyfriend. Even Mr. dark and brooding over there found one and that’s saying a lot.”

 

Changbin angrily looked up from his phone. “Hey! What did I ever do to you?” He asked, half aggravated and half playfully.

 

The two boys continued bickering and left Chan to happily avoid having to speak about his interests in men. Don’t get him wrong, Chan loved seeing attractive men and he’s dated some before, but he’s never truly found " _the one_ ” yet (as Jisung calls it). 

 

Just then someone new walked into the shop. 

 

He was about 5’9” and had light brown hair and a strong jawline. Walking next to him was an older looking golden retriever. It was wearing some kind of sign on its side but Chan didn’t seem to notice. He was too fixated on the beautiful man in front of him.

 

It wasn’t until the man spoke up did Chan realise he was staring.

 

“Uh.. hi.” The stranger started. “I’d like to take my order, if thats ok.”

 

Chan jolted back to reality and quickly scrambled to grab a notepad and pen. “Oh, yes sorry. Welcome to 3RACHA Frapps and Caps, what can I get for you?” he asks. 

 

The man smiles. “I would like a medium hot chocolate with whipped cream, please.”

 

“Sure thing. Anything else?” Chan hopes the man wants to order more. He’s never seen him before but he loves the strangers voice. Its soothing and unique. He wants to hear him talk forever.

 

“No, that’ll be it for now, thanks.” The man replied. Chan sinks down a bit and begins making the order. Then he got an idea. 

 

“Excuse me sir, what’s your name?” Chan asks.

 

“My name? Why?” Questioned the man.

 

“Well, I need to put in on the cup so it doesn’t get confused with someone else’s order.” Chan says. He thought he won until he sees the man turn his head and look around.

 

“I don’t hear any other people around though. Whos order would it get mixed up with?” He asks.

 

Chan is growing impatient. He _reeeaaallly_ wants to know the brunette's name. 

 

“Just gimme your name” Chan answers, clearly frustrated but anxious as well.  
_Why am I so interested in this guy?_ Chan thinks to himself.

 

The stranger smirks before answering. Chan gulps, hoping he hasn’t figured out why the barista is asking. “It’s Woojin.”

 

Chan returns to fixing up the stranger-who-is-now-known-as-Woojin’s drink and hands it to him.  
“Here you go, Woojin.”

 

“Thanks……..?” the man trails off. It takes a second before Chan realises the man is indirectly asking for his name as well. This earns a snicker from Changbin and Jisung who are immediately shut up when Chan sends them a pointed look.

 

“Chan- my name is Chan.” The shop owner replied.

 

“Ok. Thank you, Chan. I’ll see you around.” The man the turns on his heel, his seeing eye dog in tow as he exits the cafe.

 

“Very smooth, captain.” Jisung says, breaking out into laughter just after Changbin does so with a pat on Chan’s back. 

 

“You should’ve asked for his number too, as if getting his name wasn’t already desperate enough.” Changbin says between breaths. 

 

“You were more whipped for him than the cream you put on his hot chocolate!” This is all it takes for Changbin and Jisung to laugh even more, if possible. 

 

“What? I don’t know what youre talking about. I was just caught off guard, that’s all.” Chan states matter of factly.

 

“Caught off guard? By what? His seeing eye dog?” Jisung seems to be calming down now. “Yo that was really cool though. How does he order if he’s blind?”

 

“Not all blind people fit the stereotype, Jisung.” Changbin begins. “Actually, most blind people aren’t completely blind or only see black. A lot still have light or colour perception, and some only have partial vision loss. That being said, even if he couldn’t see the menu, he knew exactly what he wanted.”

 

“Oh. Good to know I guess.” Jisung replies in thought. 

 

Chan once again left the conversation with his coworkers, but this time to think about the mysterious man named Woojin. _He's blind._ Chan thinks to himself. _He’s still so beautiful. I wonder if he knows that._


End file.
